


If I Could Do It All Again

by MsCashew



Series: Fandot Creativity [11]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur Shappey mention, Character Death, Fandot Creativity, Fandot Creativity Night, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Old Age, They love each other so much!, marlas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5288426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCashew/pseuds/MsCashew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot Creativity Night - Prompt: 'If I could do it all again'</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Could Do It All Again

The room was warm. It was cozy and the comfiest duvet lay over Martin as he was amongst the fluffiest pillows Douglas could find. Much like any other day.

But it wasn’t like the others. Douglas knew as such. Martin had become more fatigued, his appetite was very little… He looked so very tired today… It was most likely the day Douglas had to say goodbye.

“Hmm… how about a round of book titles without the last letter?” Douglas smiled at his husband, hand held tightly within his.

“Oh, Douglas.” He just smiles, thumb running over the liver spots that had claimed a home on Douglas’ hand, “I think we’ve named every single one that’s funny in all these years.” He coughs lightly, his smile still bright.

“Sure, you say that now. You just don’t want to lose again.” He runs his free hand through Martin’s hair, his temples holding so much grey these days, the top oddly still being so brightly ginger.

“Exactly, dear.” They both chuckle, hands held together tight, just enjoying the moment together.

“Martin?” Douglas breaks the comfortable silence, a thought coming to his mind.

“Hmm?”

“If you could do anything over, even if all of it again… Would you?”

“If I could do it all again?…” Martin murmurs, a thoughtful look coming to his freckly face,

“No,” He simply says, a small smile replacing the contemplative look he held, “Not at all… Well,” Douglas lifts an eyebrow at him, waiting with bated breath for his response,

“I really wish we had gotten together much sooner.” They both chuckle, Douglas leaning over, nuzzling his cheek.

“Me too.”

For a long while, they sit there, discussing this and that, as if it were a normal day, their hands always held together. Douglas did feel slightly guilty that he asked if Arthur would mind if he spent this day with only Martin. But Arthur understood, saying that he and his family sent their love and to give Skip a hug from especially him…

“Douglas?” Martin murmurs after a long bout of comfortable silence, his eyelids looking so very heavy.

“Yes?”

“I’m so… _Tired_.” Even his speech sounded so heavy. Douglas’ clasp on his hand tightens just the tiniest bit, bringing it to his lips to kiss gently.

“Then, then… Go to sleep if you must, my darling.” He says quietly, now holding Martin’s hand to his cheek.

“Really?” Martin looked at him knowingly, those sea-foam eyes looking at him with the same wonder they did when they first kissed so many years ago.

“Yes yes.” He smiles, fighting back the tears, Martin looking not being able to, his smile still bright and loving as a few fell.

“…Douglas?” He whispers after a few long moments, his grip becoming softer.

“Yes?”

“… I love you.” Douglas let his tears fall after those words, going on cracking knees to be even closer to Martin.

“I love you too, mon capitaine. So very much.” He kisses his lips softly, Martin kissing back the littlest bit

“… . . Love you…” He utters one more time, the smallest smile remaining on his face as his eyelids drifted downward, a happy sigh floating past his lips…

And with that, he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> . . . I'm sorry.
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed. :) If you wanna see some art, or something as such. Come on by my tumblrs: a-drab-lunacy
> 
> ❤


End file.
